Newton's Apple
by novi.zadia
Summary: Kris, apel Newton yang akan selalu jatuh karena gravitasi Kyungsoo... KrisSoo fanfic


**"Newton's Apple"**

**Genre** : Romance, Genderswitch

**Rate** : T, PG – 16

**Length** : Oneshot

**Cast** :

Do Kyung Soo (Girl)

Kris

Kim Jongin

Summary : Mungkin apel yang jatuh pada Newton memang hanya kebetulan. Namun, kebetulan itu menjadi takdirnya…

* * *

Hah? Yang benar saja… Kris, kelas memasak? Bagaimana bisa kapten tim basket yang terkenal tampan dan dingin itu masuk ke kelas memasak, kelas yang dianggap sebagian besar siswa mengira tak akan sudi ia datangi, maksudnya tak sedikitpun potongan dirinya yang mengarah kesitu. Siapa sangka?

Tentu, mereka sudah tahu alasannya. Untuk mengejar si yeoja bermata bulat yang terkenal di kelas ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Do Kyungsoo. Sungguh disayangkan, Kris yang dipuja banyak wanita _–bahkan Ketua tim cheerleader yang dikata paling cantik di sekolahnya_- malah menyukai yeoja sederhana dan tak begitu populer, manis bermata bulat, alias juniornya. Ironi bagi ketua tim cheerleader yang ditolak mentah – mentah, bahkan sebelum berperang.

Ya, hanya desas-desus saja selama ini jika Kris menyukai Kyungsoo. Tapi, ini benar-benar nyata jika Kris sudah tepat berada di depan bahan dan peralatan memasaknya saat ini. Kris hanya memandangi Kyungsoo yang dengan sabar mengajarinya tentang bahan-bahan di depannya dan bersiap untuk membuat Chocolate Biscotti sederhana.

"Bagaimana? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, sunbaenim?", Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Kris

"A..aa.. eumm… Tidak ada. Lalu, bagaimana selanjutnya?". Jawab Kris sedikit terbata, sedikit terkejut dengan pertayaan Kyungsoo yang membuyarkan kegiatannya, memandangi Kyungsoo diam-diam.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya sedikit risih harus mengajari seniornya yang nol dalam memasak ini. Apalagi dia juga mendengar sedikit –baiklah katakan saja sedikit, tapi sering- dari teman-temannya yang bergosip ria di kantin bahwa seniornya itu menyukainya. Mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari para siswi, juga mendapat sindiran plus pandangan aneh dari anak club cheerleader padanya. Tapi, ia anggap angin lalu saat tiba-tiba Kai, juniornya yang terkenal di Club Dance mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Kyungsoo di acara pergantian malam tahun baru di sekolahnya. Oh Gosh! Tapi ia belum menjawabnya, terhitung 2 minggu hingga hari ini. Dan sengaja atau pun tidak, Kai berarti mengibarkan bendera perang dengan kakak tingkat 3 saingannya, sang ketua tim basket, Kris! Dan beginilah cara Kris untuk mendekati Kyungsoo… Oh God! Terang-terangan sekali! Itulah Kris, tak mau kalah.

Dan sekarang Kyungsoo benar-benar tak nyaman karena merasa Kris terus memandanginya, karena sedari tadi Kyungsoo menjelaskan, sunbaenya itu tak bergeming.

"Sunbaenim! Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih? Kau benar-benar membuatku tak nyaman!", Kyungsoo marah, tanpa disadarinya lalu membentak seniornya itu. Kris tampak kaget.

"Hhh… Maksudmu aku penganggu begitu?", jawab Kris dengan raut wajah datarnya

"Bukan begitu… Tapi, aarrgh… Sebenarnya apa maksud sunbae masuk ke kelas memasakku hah? Sudahlah… terserah apa motifmu, tapi bisakah kau tidak menjebakku dalam situasi yang sulit sunbae?", cerocos Kyungsoo tanpa jeda, karena terlanjur kesal.

"Kelasmu? Memang hanya kau yang bisa masuk kelas ini? Aku juga berhak ikut belajar memasak disini. Dan… maksudmu aku menjebakmu? Aku tak mengerti…", Kris masih mencoba tenang.

"Hhh… Terserah sunbae saja. Mungkin saja kau itu apelnya Newton yang kebetulan membuatnya sadar akan gravitasi. Ya, kebetulan saja buah apel…", Kyungsoo mencoba menetralkan emosinya, kembali fokus dengan adonan Biscottinya.

"Kau menyamakanku dengan buah apel? Memang salah kalau buah apel itu yang jatuh? Apa kau mau merubah takdir Newton dengan mengganti buah apel menjadi buah kesemek, begitu?", Kris yang tak terima menyerang Kyungsoo dengan bertubi pertanyaan.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir kenapa buah apel yang kebetulan jatuh. Dan seperti yang kau bilang, mungkin aku akan merubah takdir Newton dan mengganti apel dengan kesemek. Apa mungkin disana tak ada pohon kesemek atau pohon selain apel?", jawab Kyungsoo sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Rupanya ia benar-benar berniat mengusir Kris dari kelasnya._

"Jadi kau ingin mengganti diriku dengan si hitam Jongin itu? Benar begitu?", Kris tak terima.

"Apa maksudmu, sunbae? Aku hanya berbicara tentang apelnya Newton. Jadi…", Kyungsoo memalingkan tatapannya dari adonannya, beralih menatap pria tinggi itu. Kris yang terkejut dan gugup sekaligus melangkah mundur.

"Jadi, yang kau sebut buah kesemek itu Jongin? Seenaknya saja bicara…", Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Adonannya sudah siap, tinggal di panggang di oven. Ia berpikir untuk segera menyelesaikannya dan mengakhiri kelasnya dengan senior menyebalkan di sampingnya.

"Kau salah, Kyungsoo. Kau tak benar-benar mengerti tentang peristiwa itu. Peristiwa jatuhnya buah apel dari pohonnya, yang membuat Newton mengungkap Teori Gravitasi. Kau belum paham rupanya…", Kris tersenyum kecut. Ia tahu, mungkin sudah sangat terlambat menyatakan perasaannya sekarang. Bahkan ia tak tahu apakah Kyungsoo sudah menerima pernyataan cinta dari Jongin. Tapi, kelihatannya Kyungsoo lebih memilih si kesemek itu dibanding dirinya. Sudah terlihat jelas dari pernyataan kyungsoo yang ingin mengubah takdir Newton_ yang menurutnya_ sebagai penolakan terhadap kehadiran dirinya.

Kyungsoo sadar, atmosfernya kini semakin panas. Perdebatan kecil yang membuat tembok penghalang antara dirinya dengan seniornya itu semakin jelas. Kyungsoo tahu, Kris bukan orang yang mudah mengalah. Kyungsoo mengatur suhu dan waktu oven, sementara Kris masih terdiam. Mungkin aku harus segera pergi. . .

Selang beberapa detik keheningan itu terjadi, tak ada yang berani menatap satu sama lain. Canggung. Kyungsoo sebenarnya bukan mengutarakan pernyataan itu untuk dengan jelas menolak kehadiran Kris, hanya sebagai tameng agar seniornya itu tak berbuat lebih yang bisa merugikan keduanya. Kyungsoo tahu, ia bukan termasuk peringkat atas siswi tercantik di sekolah ini. Bahkan ia tak populer. Bukankah hanya akan mendapat cemoohan dari siswa lainnya? Dan yang paling ia tahu, bahwa jika itu terjadi korbannya tak lain adalah… dirinya sendiri. Sudah cukup dengan sindiran dan gosip murahan di kantin, ia tak ingin menambah beban dirinya. Belum lagi dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung untuk menolaknya. Ia hanya ingin menjadi siswi biasa, menjalankan aktifitasnya seperti biasa dan terhindar dari segala masalah.

"Maaf, sunbaenim. Aku tak menyalahkan takdir Newton. Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang biasa. Mungkin harusnya apel itu tak jatuh dan Newton bisa hidup tenang tanpa teori-teori itu.", Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar, menghindari tatapan kecewa Kris.

"Tapi, takdir Newton adalah untuk hidup dengan teori-teori itu. Dia memang dilahirkan sebagai ilmuwan besar, Kyungsoo…", Kris belum menyerah. Ia berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku bukan Newton! Aku tak terlahir untuk dikenal dunia dan dicemooh orang yang menganggap teori itu konyol… Aku… aku hanya ingin menjadi orang biasa. Kumohon, kau bisa mengerti posisiku, sunbaenim.", Kyungsoo meluapkan emosinya.

* * *

"Tap… tap… tap…", terdengar suara langkah kaki seorang pria berkulit tan di koridor. Senyumannya sedari tadi tak pudar terpatri di wajah tampannya. Jongin berjalan sedikit berlari kecil, dengan semangat ingin segera menemui Kyungsoo. Jongin benar-benar tak sabar ingin menemui gadis manis bermata bulat itu di kelas memasaknya. Ia membawa kabar gembira. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya itu tujuannya. Sekaligus memperjelas status hubungan mereka –kau tau maksudnya, kan?-. Sebenarnya ia sangat lelah setelah berlatih mati-matian selama seminggu untuk menghadapi audisi di salah satu management artis. Dan, akhirnya hari ini ia resmi menjadi salah satu trainee-nya. Selain satu hal yang membuatnya setengah mati, menahan rindu pada sang pujaan hati. Ini benar-benar hal yang membahagiakan.

Langkah Jongin akhirnya terhenti di salah satu pintu ruangan. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, memompa darah mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Bunga, siap. Cokelat, oke beres.", Jongin tersenyum sejenak meneliti segala persiapannya untuk mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Ia mematut dirinya sejenak di kaca pintu yang transparan, membenahi tatanan rambutnya agar terlihat perfect di depan "gadisnya" nanti.

"Deg… deg… deg…", sejenak jongin tertegun. Kelas memasak memang selalu sepi. Tapi kenapa… kenapa gadisnya –_ralat. Jongin hanya yakin bahwa sebentar lagi Kyungsoo menjadi gadisnya_- bersama orang lain? Maksudnya, orang yang jelas-jelas akan merebut Kyungsoo darinya. Jongin menahan diri. Melihat seberapa jauh rivalnya itu bertindak. Aku harap kau melihatku, noona…

"Aku-lah apel Newton itu, Kyungsoo. Apel itu bagian dari takdir Newton. Tak ada yang salah dari itu. Tapi, perlu kau tahu bahwa aku tak sepenuhnya menjadi apel itu.", Kris melangkah semakin mendekat pada Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo harus mundur beberapa langkah dan… "Tuk!", sepatunya menyentuh kaki meja. Kyungsoo terkunci…

Perlahan Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mencoba memundurkan wajahnya, namun tangan Kris menahannya. Kini ia benar-benar terperangkap. Kyungsoo takut. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menutup matanya. Semakin dekat… dekat… dan…

"Aku bukan apel yang hanya akan diam melihatmu dicemooh dan dikucilkan, Kyungsoo. Aku hidup dan aku ada, di sampingmu. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu untuk melindungimu.", Kris berbisik tepat di telinganya, membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dalam benaknya.

"Grep!", Kris memeluk Kyungsoo erat. "Maaf, membuatmu tak nyaman. Tapi, bisakah kau menerimaku? Menerimaku seperti apel dalam takdir Newton, heum? Aku tahu ini terlalu tiba – tiba. Tapi, aku benar-benar menyayangimu, Soo…", suara Kris melembut. Membiarkan rasanya tersalurkan lewat kata-kata dan pelukannya. Kyungsoo perlahan membuka matanya dalam dekapan Kris. Mencoba merasakan kehangatan dalam pelukan namja tinggi ini. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat, membuat darahnya berdesir mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Hangat dan… nyaman…", hanya itu yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini.

* * *

Jongin masih setia berdiri di depan pintu kelas memasak, menjadi saksi tunggal dan kalian tahu apa yang dirasakannya? Dadanya begitu sesak, serasa jantungnya berhenti memacu. Ia benar-benar marah. Tapi, untuk kali ini Jongin masih membiarkannya. Mencoba melihat reaksi Kyungsoo selanjutnya.

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu. Menerima sindiran, tatapan tidak suka, dan segala hal yang bahkan tak kau bayangkan akan ada di kehidupanmu yang normal ini. Tapi, aku akan selalu melindungimu, tak peduli bahwa diriku akan ikut tenggelam dalam cemoohan mereka.", Kris mulai merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo… Menatap ke dalam matanya…

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, Soo… Aku menyayangimu.", kalimat pamungkas dari segala kata yang diucapkannya, akhirnya terungkap juga. Kris menyatakan perasaannya.

Ini hal yang Kyungsoo takutkan. Harus dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit. Kembali menjalani hidupnya yang normal, atau meninggalkan kenormalannya dan berpetualang bersama Kris.

"A… aku… Aku bukan siswi yang cantik. Aku juga tak populer. Aku bahkan bukan tipe ideal yang diidamkan para lelaki. Aku tak pantas denganmu, sunbae…", Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Kau benar. Bahkan masih banyak yang lebih cantik dan populer dari dirimu. Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku ya?", Kris tetap menatap Kyungsoo lekat.

Kris menarik dagu Kyungsoo, kembali menatap manik mata legamnya.

"Tak terpikirkan olehku, bahwa aku tak punya alasan untuk menyukaimu, Soo… Menurutmu, apa semua yang nyata butuh alasan?", Kris berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo melalui tatapannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Soo… dan ini kenyataannya.". Kyungsoo mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata Kris. Namun nihil. Hanya, Kyungsoo merasakan sensasi aneh. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang di perutnya. Serasa seperti melayang. Ini berbeda ketika Kai yang menyatakan perasaannya. Kata-kata Kris begitu lembut dan mengena dalam hatinya.

"Sunbaenim…"

"Soo…", Kris menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jadilah Newton untuk si apel yang baru saja jatuh ini… yang terjatuh begitu dalam pada pesonamu. Maukah kau menjadi takdirku, Soo?", Kris benar-benar menaruh harapannya pada Kyungsoo. Tak peduli bahwa ia kini sedang mempertaruhkan harga dirinya yang selama ini cukup tinggi untuk ditolak seorang gadis biasa seperti Kyungsoo.

"Emm", Kyungsoo mengangguk. Menerima pernyataan Kris. Kris benar-benar bahagia dan tak menyangka, Ia akan diterima.

Sedangkan di lain tempat… Jongin yang sedari tadi terpaku di luar, sangat kecewa dan berusaha menerima kekalahannya. "Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu, noona…", mata Jongin memanas. Baiklah, mungkin untuk kali ini Jongin akan membiarkan setetes air mata jatuh tanpa persetujuannya.

_"Noona, aku menyayangimu. Tapi sepertinya dia berhasil meyakinkanmu lebih dulu. Terimakasih noona. Aku akan pergi…_", Jongin segera menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Aku ditolak, ya?", gumam Jongin.

* * *

"Terimakasih, Soo…", Kris kembali memeluk Kyungsoo. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kembali bahwa Kyungsoo sekarang menjadi "gadisnya". Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dalam pelukan hangat Kris.

Selang beberapa detik acara berpelukan, Kris melepasnya. Menatap lembut pada Kyungsoo dan mulai kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Lebih dekat… semakin dekat… dan…

"Chu~", Kris mencium kening Kyungsoo, menyalurkan rasa sayangnya. Kyungsoo terkejut dan menutup matanya. Ia merasakan pipinya mulai memanas. Mungkin saja kini wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. _"Terimakasih, sunbae…"_

**-THE END-**

* * *

Ini fic KrisSoo pertama... Mohon review-nya reader^^

Mungkin ada yang bingung sama jalan cerita saya karena ini fic pertama yang saya buat.

Mohon bimbingannya juga ya :D


End file.
